Yard Care
by Lark4560
Summary: Draco has community service with no magic allowed. Hermione is supposed to supervise him. Just a quick OneShot. Inspired by Stacy's mom. Just needed something to help me get over writers block. Hope you enoy.


**It's been awhile since I've actually written anything. Experienced the worst case of writer's block ever. I was terrified. This idea actually came to me from listening to Stacy's Mom. Scary huh?**

"Malfoy you're doing it wrong."

"Shut it Granger. I'm working here."

I rolled my eyes. Draco Malfoy was going to hurt himself. Right now he had the lawn mower turned upside, trying to pull the bag off while the blade was still spinning. His hand was increasingly moving closer to the whirling blade of death. As much justice as it would be to watch him lose a few digits it would definitely go on my permanent record. I couldn't really have that. I was trying to be promoted from this dead end job anyway.

I mean who wanted to watch petty criminals do yard work? Who wanted that? Especially when most of them were arrogant purebloods who's never seen a hedge trimmer, much less knew the dangers of the weed whacker, lawn mower and chainsaw. Just last week, on Able Hyerch's watch, one of them sliced off four toes and bled all over the bushes.

I had gotten into the Magical Justice Department to catch and convict criminals not babysit them. And I had been doing excellently, until I was hit by a power diminishing hex. It sapped at my magical ability, making spell casting harder than it ever has been. I was still in treatment, going to Saint Mungo's every day at six for an hour of magical therapy. It was so incredibly embarrassing. But until I was cleared by the Healers I was stuck here, bored and underappreciated.

"Malfoy, listen-"

"Granger. Quiet. I've almost got it."

It was just me and him today. Actually it was unfair that I was even here. Malfoy was supposed to show up yesterday to half of his sixteen hours of community service but had conveniently forgotten that he was attending an incredibly important business meeting and he was regretful but he wouldn't be able to make it, was Thursday alright? Well no it wasn't, but since when does Malfoy do anything that would help anyone else?

Actually that was unfair. After the war, and after Hogwarts, Malfoy had become increasingly more decent towards everyone. He worked in Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, since most of those had to be investigated in case they weren't just accidents. We had worked on one or two cases together, and Harry and Ron had worked with him on one where Malfoy had actually caught the dark wizard involved. He wasn't any kinder, any less arrogant, or warmer, but at least he no longer taunted us for no reason. Why he was here though was baffling. Every time I asked him, he told me a different answer. Being drunk in public, performing magic in front of a muggle, kicking a kitten were all reasons he'd given me.

But right now, I wasn't feeling gracious at all. It was hot, and he always complained about the wandless part of the community service, and we only had three more minutes of this, if he would just hurry it up and empty the damn mower bag. Except he had no idea how to get it off. And he was going to lose a hand.

"Malfoy, look." I made a move towards him, ready to help him, but he blocked me by maneuvering his bum right into my face. "Malfoy. I can help."

"Granger, I don't want help."

"Malfoy."

Suddenly he uncurled. As a man, he was destined to become taller than but when the hell had he gotten so tall? He was fit too, no doubt from playing Quidditch on the weekends, like everyone else. But he had gotten quite the pair of shoulders. They were certainly broad. His white blonde hair hadn't changed, he just stopped slicking it back with gave a less ferrety appearance, making him almost… well almost attractive. And his grey eyes were fixed on me like a snake on a mouse. I gulped.

I know I shouldn't have been as nervous as I was. I mean, I had my wand _and _his, but some how that didn't seem to register. His presence, half the reason he handled catastrophes so well, was imposing and commanding. He demanded control and suddenly I felt way out of my league. Way way out of my league.

He took a step towards me, and hoping I could fool him, I stood my ground. Maybe he would back off. Maybe he would just leave me in peace. And maybe I was actually a hippogriff.

He took another step and we were very close; I had to crane my neck up to look at him. There was a slight sneer on his face, but his eyes were soft. Why the hell was he looking at me like that? I panicked; so much for my Gryffindor courage. I took several hasty steps backward, finally bumping into the side of the house we were providing lawn care for. He followed me every step of the way pining me there. I could actually hear the mower in the background still buzzing loudly. Honestly I hoped someone would hear it and rescue me. But it puttered out, as the mower, after running for eight hours straight without gas.

It was suddenly, very very quiet. I could hear Malfoy's breathing, a small bird chirping and my own heart hammering against my chest.

"Malfoy. You shou-"

One of his hands thudded against the wall next to my head. I jumped. He leaned down, his face very close to mine, so close in fact I could feel his breath my face. He was searching my face.

"I have a name Granger. My name is Draco Malfoy. Say it."

I bristled. If he was going to call me Granger, I was going to call him Malfoy. The double standard insinuated within his words was despicable. He was here, in trouble with the _law, _and he still had the nerve to suggest I was beneath him. Well.

"How dare you sa-"

His lips covered mine. The kiss was… was. His lips moving on mine, gently despite the ferocity. His lips moving on mine, massaging mine, absolutely fantastic. His smell, like sweat and dirt and some sort of tangy scent that went straight to my head. I kissed him back. But he pulled it back.

"Say it." He growled into my ear, his breath ghosting my neck and making me shiver.

"No." I whispered back.

He didn't like that. He kissed me again, letting one of his hands drift to my face, locking it against his. It felt so, so good to kiss him. The way his lips caressed mine, his hand warm on my face, warm on my face warm of my face, too hot on my face, his lips burning me, in such a delicious manner, that I felt it in my toes. His tongue snuck out to trace my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, but he quickly withdrew, teasing me, making me want it. This time when he pulled away, I whimpered.

"Say it." He coaxed, kissing my neck, letting a fire flower bloom there.

My will was lost; I sighed. "Draco."

He kissed me harder, pressing his body against mine. The hand on my face traveled into my hair, grasping it and keeping my face against his. His other hand snaked around my waist, and yanked my into him, as close as we could get. He felt so hot, so delicious and hard to my soft. His scent filled my nose, reminding exactly how masculine this man actually was.

His tongue finally touched mine, a burning heat. It played with mine, dancing, and how the hell had he gotten so good at this? I felt lightheaded, dizzy with desire and I needed something to hold on to. His shoulders. I ran my hands up his chest, looking with seeing, for his shoulders. But I couldn't think properly, his kisses making me crazy. He tasted like apples, and heat and I was suddenly addicted. Every now and then he pull his tongue back into his mouth, teasing me, making me chase him. My hands played with the hair on his neck and finally frustrated with his little game I gently bit his lip.

He growled, sending erotic vibrations into my mouth and held me closer. It was so hot, and I was panting. He pulled his mouth away from mine and buried his face in my neck, breathing as heavily as I was, sending pants down my neck making me shiver.

We recovered slowly. I was still tight against his body, and once in awhile, he kissed my neck making me whimper and shift restless against him. I had never felt like that before. And I certainly wasn't going to let it go so fast.

Sometime later, as the sun was setting, and I was happily buried in his chest, he reached into my pocket and took his wand. We broke apart, and I finally let the real world crash into me.

What the hell had I been thinking? That was Draco Malfoy and I was Hermione Granger, and we were in public. And I was his boss. What the hell was I thinking?

I couldn't look at him, so embarrassed was I. Even when he took my hand, in his larger rough one, and pulled me close to his side. He vanished the lawn mower, gas can, and the rest of the equipment. Then he looked at me. I could feel my face turn red. How in the world was I going to explain myself.

"Draco…" I trailed off, not willing to look at him. How was I going to tell him that I was sorry? That I was his boss and it was completely inappropriate that it had happened? How was I going to tell him I wanted to do it again?

He didn't really let me finish, instead using his free hand to pull my face up to his. He was grinning, his grey eyes softer then I 'd ever seen them. He kissed me quickly and rested his forehead against mine.

"I like hearing my name from your lips." He mumbled, sounding happier then I'd ever heard him. He straightened, and once more I was struck by how tall and broad he'd gotten. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Goodnight Granger."

He kissed my hand and apparated, leaving me no time to complain about my name, not that I even minded anymore. What a day it had been…

**Hope you enjoyed it. Kind of a bad ending... Sorry. :3**


End file.
